The End of Percabeth
by prezkamm
Summary: Kaylee's and Ben's lives change forever when they find out the Ancient Greek myths are true and alive today.


**Hi. This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy. Quick sidenote: I absolutely ADORE Percabeth, but a friend of mine begged me to write this. More chapters coming soon. DISCLAIMER: All right and whatnot belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. **

Chapter 1: I Almost get Skewered by the Hottest Guy in the World

HE WAS hot. I mean, not when I first met him, when he was covered in seaweed. I couldn't even tell he was human (well, _half _human).

Maybe I should back track a bit. My name's Kaylee. A couple weeks ago, my regular – albeit boring – life changed forever when my best friend Ben and I went on a trip to San Francisco to visit Alcatraz and hike on Mount Tamalpais. The trip started out normal enough, but then everything got weird.

We arrived at our hotel in the middle of the afternoon of June 18th. Now, you might think it weird, a guy and a girl, both just out of high school, alone, on a sight-seeing trip together. But the two of us had never been like that. Sure, there was a time he had a crush on me (and I on him, but he'll never know), but that was years ago. We're practically siblings now.

As we walked through the front door of the hotel, I saw a man in a trench coat and broad-brimmed hat standing in the corner of the lobby. I thought it odd in the heat until I caught a glance at his face. It was covered in eyes. You'd think at the sight of this, a squeamish girl like me who freaks out at the mere sight of a spider would have started a scene. But I've seen things like this as long as I can remember. Ben has too.

For example, when he and I were in 6th grade, we were on the playground with some friends, when we saw a baby dragon running across the grass field. All our friends were saying it was an iguana or other large reptile, but the two of us knew it was a dragon.

So seeing a multi-eyed man hiding out in a lobby was no strange sight for us. We checked in at the front desk. After the over-friendly attendant (who was wearing FAR too much perfume), we headed upstairs to our connected rooms.

After we finished unpacking several hours later (what can I say! I'm a girl!), we decided to head downtown for dinner. Our hotel was only a few blocks from the main streets, so we decided to walk. I was wearing jeans, a hoodie, and trainers, with my dirty blonde hair down past my shoulder blades. Ben was wearing his normal jeans, blue jacket, and Converse. His fiery red long hair was swept to the side as usual.

After walking around for half an hour, we found a cute little café overlooking the bay, and decided to eat there. After being seated, we ordered drinks (diet coke for Ben and milk for me) and looked over the menu. We both ordered sandwiches. We never got to eat them.

As we were waiting for our food, watching the bay, I noticed a black dog as big as a rhino, with shaggy hair and glowing red eyes, stalking towards a family on the beach. I'd seen these dogs before in Palm Springs, where we lived, and I knew how strong they could be. None of the other patrons at the café saw it.

"Benji," I said, a tone of worry in my voice, "we have to go help that family."

"Kaylee," he said, a touch of scolding in his voice, "you know what happened last time we tried to help someone from a monster."

"Oh come on!" I complained. "It was an accident! And there aren't any cacti around this time. We have to help them!"

"Alright. But we have to be careful."

Ugh. He always took the fun out of everything.

We ran through the café, towards the bay and the family. My plan was to try to scare off the family, the hellhound (Ben says that's what they are), or both. We were twenty yards away from the family and the hound, when I noticed a vaguely human shape made of seaweed holding a glowing bronze sword running towards the family, his direction making it seem as if he had just come up from the sea. I'll admit, this was a bit new to me. But, afraid that this new monster was headed towards the family to, I ran towards it.

Later, I realized it had been running towards the hellhound, not the family. It was shouting something incoherent, something like "Hop, mahah ah weary!" I figured it was some sort of monstrous battle cry. It hadn't noticed me yet, so it shouted in surprise when I tackled it.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Ben looking back and forth between me and the family. "GO!" I shouted. "I can handle this!"

He looked pained to leave me, but he saw that the family needed more help, and ran towards them. I got distracted watching him run off, so seaweed head flipped me off and held me on my back. It raised its sword, ready to strike, but looked at me before it did. I look up, and saw sea green eyes looking back at my regular green ones.

The monster was taken aback slightly, then lowered his sword. I was too shocked to move before it ran towards the family, dog, and Ben. It ran amazingly fast, and passed my brother and the family quickly. Within a few seconds, he reached the hellhound (I really don't like that name).

Surprisingly, neither of them attacked. I got up and started running towards them. Then, they did the unthinkable. They started to play. It was an odd sight, seeing a giant dog and a seaweed being wrestling and playing around. As they played more, the hound starting licking the seaweed off the other monster.

The more she (I could tell the hound was a she now) licked, I realized seaweed head was a guy. A _hot _guy. I mean, like, George Clooney hot. He was downright _sexy_. He had beautiful jet black hair, and his face was absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with writing I couldn't make out, jeans, and Reeboks sneakers. A little out dated, yeah, but they looked cute on him. He had no sword sheath, which I thought was weird.

After Ben and I watched them play for a little while, the hot guy pointed towards a large shadow on the sand and told the hound something. She bounded away, leaped into the shadow, and disappeared. The family hadn't seemed to notice anything that happened. It amazes me sometimes how blind normal people are.

Seaweed head walked toward me and Ben, who had caught up to me. When he got to us, I said something super intelligent like, "Ah… Uh… Ooh." Quickly, Ben covered for me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Hot Guy asked, a little indigently.

My tongue found its bearings. "We asked you first. Do you have a name, or do we just have to call you seaweed head?"

He smirked, but there was a sadness in his eyes, which I found irritatingly attractive. "That's similar to what Annabeth called me. I'm Percy Jackson."

**Dun dun dun! Where is Annabeth? And who are Kaylee and Ben? Find out more in the next few chapters. Please rate!**


End file.
